Season 4
|episodes=22 |premiere=Crusade |finale=Commencement |previous=Season 3 |next=Season 5 |previous2= Season 3 |next2= Season 5 }}The fourth season of Smallville began airing on September 22, 2004. on The WB television network, and concluded its initial airing on May 18, 2005 with 22 episodes. Summary has returned, though he isn't his usual self. Clark is "reprogrammed" by Jor-El, to seek out the from around the world. comes to to search for the truth behind her cousin 's death. Lois finds an amnesic Clark, returned to Smallville after a 3 month absence, and takes him to the hospital. , still in Paris and with a new love interest, is researching an ancient martyr, Countess Margaret Isobel Thoreaux, which is connected to Lana in more ways than she knows. lies in a coma with by his side; awaits his trial. Clark decides that this year will be the year of Clark and he will not be worried with what Jor-El has in store for him anymore. Clark goes out for the football team, goes through rocky terrain with his relationship with Lana, sees his relationship with Lex begin to fully crumble, meets future superheroes and old obsessions, and battles witches from the 17th century just in time to graduate from . Clark's true destiny is also revealed to him by the season's end, and a comes to Smallville. Season Four takes place during Clark, Lana, Chloe, and the rest of there classmates' Senior year at at ages 17-18. Opening Credits The season 4 opening credits for each episode include the following: Recurring Characters The following Recurring Characters appear in more than one episode this season: * (13) * (6) * (4) * (4) *Shelby (4) *Wayne Quigley (3) *Bridgette Crosby (2) *Dr. Harden (2) * (2) *Nate Pratt (2) * (2) *Jor-El's Artificial Intelligence (2) Recurring Locations * **Kent Farm ***Kent House ***Kent Barn ***Clark Kent's Loft **Luthor Mansion **Smallville High School ***Smallville Torch **Smallville Medical Center **Talon ***Talon Apartment **Smallville Cemetery **Miller's Field **Chandler's Field **Kansas State Penitentiary **Kawatche Caves ***Central Kansas A&M *Metropolis **LuthorCorp Plaza *Shanghai, China *Egypt Episode List: 2004-2005 *Crusade - Ep. 401 (#67 in total): As Kal-El, returns to and embarks on Jor-El's crusade for the . studies art in Paris and dates . finds the in , but "Clark" steals it and stashes it in the cave before saves him with a piece of . awakes from a three-month coma, and vows to avenge her cousin 's death. *Gone - Ep. 402 (#68 in total): and search for . They discover that and General Lane have had her hidden away, but manages to send Trent MacGowen to kill her. Meanwhile, returns to and Jason follows her. *Façade - Ep. 403 (#69 in total): Abigail Fine receives -enhanced plastic surgery to treat her acne, but suffers from the side-effect of inflicting those she kisses with life-threatening hallucinations. joins the football team, is attacked, and learns that Lana is dating Jason. *Devoted - Ep. 404 (#70 in total): and discover that the cheerleaders are spiking the football players sports drink with a -enhanced love potion. tries to patch things up with Clark by handing over the research he had on him. *Run - Ep. 405 (#71 in total): meets super-speeding teen Bart Allen. tells Jason about her tattoo. obtains an ancient manuscript with symbols and a hidden map. *Transference - Ep. 406 (#72 in total): is drawn to the prison where is being held. When he sees Lionel attempt to stab with a strange glowing stone, Clark grabs for the stone causing the two men to switch bodies. Learning his new body has super powers, Lionel immediately begins wreaking havoc on . Trapped without his powers, Clark must figure out a way to get his body back in order to save his friends and family. *Jinx - Ep. 407 (#73 in total): investigates an underground gambling ring at school run by foreign exchange student Mikhail Mxyzptlk. Mxyzptlk uses his telepathic powers to manipulate the football games. Under Mikhail's influence, injures another player. reveals to the school board that Jason is dating , then he takes Mikail to Level Three. *Spell - Ep. 408 (#74 in total): discovers he is vulnerable to when is possessed by a 17th century witch. She casts spells on , and all in her quest to find the . *Bound - Ep. 409 (#75 in total): helps discover the truth when Lex is accused of killing a one night fling. Meanwhile, Lana sees in a dream of 's execution just before she arrives to meet her son's new girlfriend. *Scare - Ep. 410 (#76 in total): A experiment is released into the atmosphere - a toxin that causes its victims to hallucinate their worst nightmares. , , , and Jason all fall victims to the toxin. , desperate to find a cure, takes a dangerous antidote. Meanwhile arranges for 's release from prison and Chloe finds her mom. *Unsafe - Ep. 411 (#77 in total): Claiming to be cured, is released from hospital and comes to to rekindle her relationship with . Initially skeptical of Alicia, Clark finds himself enjoying dating someone who knows his secret, but when she pushes for more he hesitates, causing her to use on him. *Pariah - Ep. 412 (#78 in total): has big concerns after becomes the prime suspect in a brutal attack against and Jason. Clark initially defends Alicia, but when the evidence begins to pile up, he is forced to take a harder look at the situation. Hurt by Clark's actions, Alicia forces Clark to unknowingly reveal in front of . *Recruit - Ep. 413 (#79 in total): is approached by Met U for recruitment and meets Geoff, a former resident. It soon becomes apparent that he is using his powers to paralyze anybody who gets in his way... including . *Krypto - Ep. 414 (#80 in total): accidentally hits a dog and brings it back to the farm to heal, but quickly realizes it has super-strength. He investigates and discovers it was part of an aborted experiment and that robbers are using the dogs to help them steal money. *Sacred - Ep. 415 (#81 in total): After receives a message from the recently-deceased Dr. Swann, he and follow Jason and to China in search of one of the . Lana is tortured, causing Isobel to emerge and wreak havoc in her search for the crystal. *Lucy - Ep. 416 (#82 in total): Lucy Lane, ' younger sister, comes to but catches her stealing money from the to pay off a European loan shark. offers to help but everything is not what it seems. Meanwhile, a thief breaks into Lana's apartment and steals the crystal; Jason suspects . *Onyx - Ep. 417 (#83 in total): A glimpse of the future is revealed after a kryptonite explosion splits Lex in two and his evil side - Alexander- is released. Alexander immediately imprisons Lex in the mansion and begins his rampage by trying to kill and in the lab, jousting with and convincing him to return to his dark seeded nature, and finally, threatening to close the unless moves in with him. *Spirit - Ep. 418 (#84 in total): On the eve of the Prom, stuck-up candidate for Prom Queen Dawn Stiles is involved in a car crash into a ravine filled with chunks of . While her body lies in a coma, Dawn finds her spirit allowed to possess the bodies of others, where she can continue her quest to become Prom Queen. *Blank - Ep. 419 (#85 in total): Kevin Grady, a boy who can cause people to temporarily lose their memory, turns his powers on and causes him to have total amnesia. discovers what has happened and must teach Clark about his superpowers while simultaneously trying to keep him from accidentally revealing them to others. Clark meets and falls in love all over again. takes advantage of the situation and convinces Clark to tell him about a secret room behind the back wall in the Kawatche Caves. *Ageless - Ep. 420 (#86 in total): Checking out a crater in a cornfield, and discover a baby with no parents and take him back to the . However, when the baby, Evan, ages from a newborn to a 7-year-old in less than a day, it becomes clear he is aging at a rapid rate and they turn to for help. Meanwhile, vies for one of the stones. *Forever - Ep. 421 (#87 in total): must stop the school photographer after he sets up a fake high school and uses his ability to petrify people to kidnap students - including and - to keep the glory days of high school going forever. Meanwhile, and are kidnapped and tortured by the Teagues in an effort to find the artifact, revealing that Lana has it. *Commencement - Ep. 422 (#88 in total): A is headed for . Jor-El says that must get all the Stones. may be wanted for murder. is leaving to find her sister in Europe. Notes # This season introduces . She appears as a special guest star in thirteen episodes before joining the main cast the following year. In addition, comics characters Bridgette Crosby, Bart Allen/Impulse, Lucy Lane, Sam Lane, and Mikhail Mxyzptlk make an appearance. # recovered the first of the at the very beginning in Crusade. Then he recovered the last two in the very last episode, Commencement. # Black kryptonite is introduced in Crusade, and is the second creation of Smallville (first being Lionel Luthor) to be incorporated in the comic books. It is also the third kryptonite introduced (first being and the second being ). # With Bart Allen's appearance, this is the first season of to feature an appearance from a DC Comics character who isn't part of the Superman mythology. # Although doesn't get any new powers, it is shown that Kal-El can fly. (Crusade). And by now, he's acquired and mastered all of his abilities, except super breath/arctic breath and flight. # Originally Clark was supposed to gain his arctic breath ability in an episode titled Cold. The story was ultimately told in in the episode Sneeze with the Arctic breath becoming . # Allison Mack did not appear in the opening credits of the first episode during its original airing. This was a tactic to maintain suspense of Chloe's fate, as she had been shown to be caught in an explosion in Covenant. She is not confirmed to be alive until the end of the season premiere, Crusade. She does appear in the opening credits of every other episode and reruns, after Jensen Ackles. # This is the last season with this style of opening credits. # This is also Jonathan Kent's last full season; he would appear only half of the fifth season, to die in the episode Reckoning. # Chloe discovers Clark's secret this season. This makes her the second regular cast member to discover Clark's secret (the first being Pete Ross), and the first cast member to be aware of the secret before Clark confesses. # Eric Johnson makes his final appearance as Whitney Fordman. # Former Lois Lane actress, Margot Kidder, guest starred in two episodes this season. Category:Seasons Category:Smallville Seasons